<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Daze by sorryinadvance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739397">Puppy Daze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance'>sorryinadvance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're More Than A Band [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Character, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, Mild Language, Not Canon Compliant, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puppy, reggie finds a puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Erm, well, it isn’t really something to worry about. It might just be something that could, ya know, potentially break their hearts if you react the wrong way.”<br/>“Oh, that’s lovely. Great, okay. No pressure then, huh?” Julie said. Her voice practically dripped with sarcasm.<br/>Her hands had just gripped the handles to the garage door when the sound of cymbals crashing to the floor came from inside. </p><p> </p><p>Or Reggie brings home a new friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're More Than A Band [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Daze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie had just walked into the kitchen and dropped her backpack onto the counter when she almost ran right into Alex.</p><p>The blonde ghost had suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen, directly in front of her. A month ago, Julie probably would have startled or screamed. Now, she was so used to the guys randomly popping up in places, she didn’t even bat an eye.</p><p>Alex had a hundred-watt smile on his face and his hands were clasped in front of him. If she looked the word ‘innocent’ up, a picture of Alex would show up. His angelic smile immediately pricked at Julie’s suspicions.</p><p>“What did they do?” Julie warily asked.</p><p>If it was possible, Alex’s smile stretched even more.</p><p>“What do you mean? What did who do? Why would you think something happened? That’s silly of you, Julie. What? You don’t trust us? That’s hurtful.” His voice became more anxious the longer he talked.</p><p>Julie didn’t even blink.</p><p>As she opened her mouth to respond, a sudden crash and cursing came from the garage and they both sighed.</p><p>She looked back at Alex, making him sigh again.</p><p>“I’ll just let them explain,” he mumbled before turning to lead her out the back door.</p><p>“On a scale of one to ten, how worried should I be right now?”</p><p>Alex grimaced. “Erm, well, it isn’t really something to worry about. It might just be something that could, ya know, potentially break their hearts if you react the wrong way.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s lovely. Great, okay. No pressure then, huh?” Julie said. Her voice practically dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>Her hands had just gripped the handles to the garage door when the sound of cymbals crashing to the floor came from inside.</p><p>“Those little shits,” Alex groaned.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Julie mentally prepared herself for whatever possible mess could be on the other side of the door before she pulled them open. She was greeted with the sight of Reggie stumbling over the cymbals that had been knocked off Alex’s drum set and Luke throwing himself behind the couch.</p><p>“What in the world?” Julie whispered to herself.</p><p>Suddenly, a white puppy came darting out from behind the couch and ran towards the open door.</p><p>“Don’t let him out!” Luke and Reggie both yelled.</p><p>Julie immediately crouched down to snatch the dog up before it could dart between her legs and out the door. The puppy squirmed in her arms so much that she almost dropped him. Alex hurriedly closed the garage doors behind her.</p><p>He was the cutest puppy she had ever seen. There were gray spots sprinkled across his nose and body, and his eyes were a beautiful icy blue. His ears were long and pointed, almost resembling a husky or German Shepard. Julie held him from under his arms and noticed his pink belly had more gray spots on it. He had a bushy tail that reminded Julie of the feather duster her aunt uses sometimes. When the puppy looked up at her, its’ mouth opened, and his tongue tumbled out. It almost seemed like he was <em>smiling at her. </em></p><p>“Hi baby, you’re so handsome!” Julie cooed in a baby voice. The puppy wagged his tail so furiously his whole body appeared to wiggle with it.</p><p>Without looking up at the three ghosts who had moved to stand in front of her, Julie asked, “Why is there a puppy in my mom’s studio?”</p><p>“Reggie did it!” Alex and Luke both shouted. They shoved the boy forward, making him stumble for the second time in a five-minute time span.</p><p>“Reginald, explain. Now,” Julie demanded. “Oh, my goodness, thank you,” she said in the baby voice again as the puppy started licking her nose.</p><p>The bassist started talking so fast his words started blending together. “Okay, so I was hanging out at the beach like always, ya know, just enjoying the sea breeze and watching the lifers, and when this little dude came up to me out of no where and started barking at me. The lifers started to notice so I told him to shh, which of course he didn’t listen. So, I poofed away from him and went over by like the street and he followed me! I didn’t even know dogs could see ghosts?? Like is that normal?” he glanced back at Luke and Alex.</p><p>Both boys widened their eyes and nodded toward Julie, motioning for him to hurry up.</p><p>“Oh right! Heh, so he followed me, and I had the great idea to poof out to the other side of the road and the little dude tried to follow me, but then there was a car coming and he almost got hit! Can you believe that? I mean, who tries to hit—” Julie gave him an unimpressed look as he started rambling.</p><p>“Okay, okay! Yeah, so, that asshole was coming too fast and I knew the puppy wasn’t going to make it across in time! So I poofed over and picked up him really quick, like, literally right before the car hit him! I saved his life! Then I told little dude that he shouldn’t go in the street unless he wants to go to little doggy heaven and that dying isn’t fun. I tried putting him down, but then he started following me!! Then, he peed on my boot! My boot! That was it. I started chasing him around the beach, and then we started playing and I just kind of fell in love with him. So, I brought him back here to show Luke and Alex how freaking adorable the little dude was, and we started playing fetch with some of Luke’s old socks because we couldn’t find a ball. And I love him so much, like I would die for him. Again. So, can we please, please, please, please keep him, Julie?” Reggie begged.</p><p>Julie stayed silent. She looked down at the puppy in her arms, at the guys, who were giving her major puppy dog eyes, and then back at the dog. Finally, she put the dog down and sighed. They all watched the dog trot over to Alex’s feet and sniff his shoes.</p><p>“Nah, ah. You aren’t peeing on me,” Alex quickly moved his feet away from the dog. If it was possible, the look the dog gave Alex almost seemed irritated, as if the ghost had just ruined his fun.</p><p>“Reggie, you know I can’t agree to anything until I talk to my dad. Considering you guys are ghosts, I’m going to be the only one really taking care of him. And puppy’s are a lot of work! I’m already dying with schoolwork and the band, and you want to add fur baby into the mix?”</p><p>“Okay, no, Jules. We will totally help you with the puppy! We can keep an eye on it when you’re at school! And we promise this isn’t going to be a huge burden just on you! We wouldn’t leave you hanging like that,” Luke stepped forward to speak. Reggie energetically nodded along to his words.</p><p>Alex stayed quiet, but the look he gave her practically screamed hope. <em>Please don’t break their hearts, </em>his eyes seemed to say.</p><p>She watched as Reggie moved down to pick up the puppy and buried his face in its’ fur. The other boys knelt beside Reggie and laughed as the dog started squirming again. The ghost put it on the ground again, and the white ball of fur ran over to the old armchair. He moved to pull something from under the couch and came scampering back to them with a rolled-up pair of socks in his mouth.</p><p>The puppy dropped the socks in front of Reggie and sat on its bottom, waiting for the ghost to throw it. As soon as the socks left Reggie’s fingers and soared across the studio, the puppy took off like a bullet after them. Julie watched the puppy bring back the socks and repat the process with each of the guys. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the sound of their laughter as they played with the puppy. They were so happy and excited about the puppy, and she just couldn’t take that away from them.</p><p>“Okay. I’ll talk to my dad.”</p><p>All three guys immediately jumped up and hugged her, practically knocking her over with their weight.</p><p>“But, I can’t guarantee he’ll say yes. So, just, please, don’t get your hopes up, okay?” Julie told them.</p><p>As if summoned by her words, they all stilled at the sound of her dad’s SUV pulling up the driveway.</p><p>“Julie! I got takeout!” her dad yelled as he passed the studio and walked towards the house.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll talk to him after dinner. Just try to keep the dog quiet until I come back, okay?”</p><p>All three boys nodded. The puppy let out a small bark from where it sat gnawing on one of Alex’s drumsticks as if he was agreeing with them.</p><p>“Dude! Not the drumsticks!” Alex whined. He tried snatching the piece of wood from the dog’s mouth, but it locked its’ jaw on the drumstick. It suddenly turned into a game of tug of war with Luke and Reggie acting as sports commentators, dramatically giving a play by play of what was happening.</p><p>Julie sighed for what felt like the hundredth time since she got home from school. Shaking her head, she slipped out of the garage and made her way back to the house.</p><p>+</p><p>The entire time she sat at the dinner table, she contemplated how she was going to break the idea out to her dad. She already knew he was going to say how she already has a lot going on and doesn’t need the added stress. And it wasn’t like Julie could explain that her ghost bandmates would help her take care of the puppy.</p><p>She was so lost in thought that Julie didn’t realize her father was asking if she was okay.</p><p>“Wait, what?” was her brilliantly nonchalant response.</p><p>“What’s going on in that head of yours, mija? You’ve been quiet since you came out of the studio.”</p><p>Julie chewed on her bottom lip. She could see concern floating in her father’s eyes. When she glanced over at Carlos, she saw confusion and worry mixed on his face.</p><p>“Um, well, Dad…there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” the words stumbled from her mouth.</p><p>Her dad put his fork down and turned to face her, giving her his undivided attention.</p><p>Just like this afternoon, a loud noise came from the garage before she could explain herself.</p><p>Immediately, the three of them stood from the table and ran outside.</p><p>As Julie hurried to beat her family to the door, she noticed a very Luke shaped shadow running passed one of the windows.</p><p><em>Those idiots are going to wish they stayed dead, </em>Julie thought to herself.</p><p>When she got to the double doors, she slammed her body against the wood and turning to face her father and Carlos.</p><p>“Okay, see, this is what I wanted to talk to you about,” Julie hoped the sound of her voice was enough signal for the guys to get out of sight fast.</p><p>“Juliana Magdalena Molina, what is going on?” her father said in his no-nonsense voice. She hadn’t heard him use this voice since she snuck out to play a gig with the guys that one night. She couldn’t even remember the last time he had used her full name.</p><p>Julie couldn’t help it. She gulped.</p><p>“Maybe it’s better if I just show you.”</p><p>Julie banged against the door one more time, a final warning for the guys if they weren’t already gone, and swung the doors open.</p><p>As soon as the doors opened, the puppy came sprinting out from under the grand piano and towards the open doors. For a split second, Julie saw Luke crouching underneath the piano and giving her a wide-eyed look before he vanished into thin air.</p><p>“Don’t let him out!” Julie yelled.</p><p>Her father and brother immediately dropped down to catch the puppy before it made it out into the driveway. Her dad caught him and lifted him up by the scruff on the back of his neck.</p><p>The puppy kicked his little feet into the open air and gave her dad that same puppy smile as soon as he was eye level with the man.</p><p>“Cool! A puppy!” Carlos said enthusiastically. The boy went up on his toes to scratch behind the dog’s ears, making its’ back foot start kicking like crazy.</p><p>For a moment, Julie’s dad smiled softly at the white ball of fur before handing the dog off to Carlos. Julie kicked the sock ball out from under the coffee table in her brother’s direction, and the dog went crazy at the idea of playing fetch again. Carlos put the puppy down and threw the ball, watching him dart around furniture to get it.</p><p>Ray crossed his arms and stared at her.</p><p>Julie rubbed her sweaty palms together before she explained an altered version of Reggie’s story to her dad.</p><p>“Okay, so I found the little guy when I was walking home from school today! He started following me and I tried to shoo him away, but he started barking. So, I crossed the street, and it tried following me. Then this idiot came around the corner super-fast and the puppy wasn’t going to make it across, so I ran and picked him up before he got hit. And when I tried putting down and walking home again, he followed me home and wouldn’t leave, so I let him in the studio and played with him and now I just really like him. So, can we please, please, please keep him?” she finished stuttering out a Reggie-worthy ramble.</p><p>Her dad sighed (<em>that must be where she gets it from</em>, Julie thought).</p><p>“I know what you’re going to say. I know I have a lot on my plate right now, I get that. But, come on, Daddy. This dog is just so cute and I promise I will take full responsibility for it. I’ll clean up after him, I’ll feed him, I’ll walk him. I’ll even use my allowance to buy his food and stuff. You won’t have to worry about anything, I promise,” Julie begged.</p><p><em>The things I do for those damn ghosts, </em>Julie thought to herself.</p><p>Ray watched her earnest face for a moment before turning around to watch the puppy attack Carlos’ face with licks. The boy giggled from underneath the white furball on top of him.</p><p>As her father turned around, Julie saw the guys appear on the loft and giving her reassuring smiles. Luke even sent her a thumbs up, making Julie roll her eyes.</p><p>“Julie, I believe you. You can keep it.”</p><p>Behind her dad’s head, she saw the guys silently celebrate. Julie had to press her lips together to stop herself from laughing at the way they were jumping up and down like excited little kids.</p><p>“But, this is going to be the family dog, so you won’t have to worry about taking care of it alone. Carlos will help you, too.”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Carlos shot up from the ground.</p><p>The guys disappeared again just as Ray turned back to look at the boy. “You’re old enough to handle a dog. Besides, it would be a good lesson to teach you responsibility, mijito.”</p><p>Before Carlos could argue that he was very responsible already, Julie squeezed her father into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she squealed.</p><p>Ray laughed and hugged her back. When they let go, he clapped his hands enthusiastically and crouched down to pet the dog.</p><p>“So! What should we name this little guy?”</p><p>A faint popping noise behind her was enough to alert her that one of the guys had appeared.</p><p>“We decided to name him Elvis,” Luke whispered in her ear before disappearing again.</p><p>“I actually already named him,” Julie said. “His name is Elvis.”</p><p>Ray raised an eyebrow at her. “Oh, so you just knew I was going to agree to let you keep him, did you?”</p><p>Julie smiled sheepishly at him. She moved to kneel on the wooden floor with her family and watch as the dog chased his tail around. From the corner of her eye, she saw the guys appear on the loft again and watch them.</p><p>When she glanced over, they all sent her a soft, thankful smile.</p><p>Reggie was still bouncing on the balls of his feet, his excitement barely contained. Luke leaned against the rail and she could practically hear his chuckle as he watched her family play with the new puppy. Alex sent her a grateful smile.</p><p>For the second time, Julie thought back to what he had said earlier about not breaking their hearts, and she felt her heart twitch. She could never break their hearts. They meant too much to her.</p><p>With a small nod, she sent the blonde a wink, hoping he got the message.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter! mxlfoywitty<br/>follow me on tumblr! sorryinadvancex</p><p>let me know what you guys think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>